Por siempre
by yevi08
Summary: short fic. Edward and Bella. Época escolar, fin de curso. humanos. volviiiiiiiiiiiiiii :O siiiiiii xD


_:oooooo siiiiiiiii hace tiempo que no me ven a que si? Awwwwww tb extrañaba esto!_

_Uf hace mucho que seguro que quieren matarme pero se me fue el tiempo y tuve muchos problemas sobretodo con ff que no me daba una nueva contraseña S:_

_fea muy fea mi actitud asi que aca les traigo una pequeña historia para compensarlas wiiiiiiiiii_

_se que no tengo excusas pero no puedo cambiar lo que NO hice u_u les pido mil perdones..._

_el 29 termino de rendir en la uni unos parciales asi que les PROmeto que ese mismo dia voy a volver con "imposible olvidar" por fin! Y de ahi en mas prometo actualizar mas seguido_

_como les fue con la primera parte de amanecer? Ya la vieron awwwwwwwwww yo la ame y me llore todo! Team charlie for ever_

_este es un two shoot medio improvisado pero estuve tantoooooo tiempo esperando que me devolvieran la contraseña.. ajajaj_

_ah y me di cuenta de algo.. y les pido que me digan si no se entiende algo de mis historias... con twilight conoci tanta genteeeeeeeeeee personal y vistualmente (face) que se me da por mezclar frases de mis amigos venezonalos, colombianos o mexicanos jajajaja perdon pero el asento y esas cosas se me pegan …..asi que les pido disculpas si me me pasan y se me mezclan las lenguas jajaj_

cancion : thousand years.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Lo amo.

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Ya no podía negarlo

Edward Cullen, el capitpán del equipo de futbol, el chico más perfecto que hay sobre la fas de la tierra.

Y el me odiaba. No sabía por que .. cuando eramos chicos solíamos ser los mejores amigos...

No pasaba ni medio dia que ya me hacía la vida imposible de mil maneras distintas; a mi...

La patosa más grande del mundo Bella Swan.

El era el hermano Alice, mi mjeor amiga desde el jardín de infantes, y obviamente habia adivinado mis sentimientos hacia él y no había parado de molestarme acerca del asunto.

¿Pretendía que me delatara? Acaso es estaba loca

Y menos en la fiesta de fin de curso, nuestra graduación.

No se porque pero tenía malos presentimientos de esto. Nadie me habpia invitado a la fiesta ¿quien lo haría?

Suspiré nuevamaente y salí del salón de clases.

Toda la hora de biología sentada a su lado me ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

Y más hoy...

No sabía que le pasaba. No había parado de tironearme del pelo o rayandome la mano mientras el profesor no podía verlo.

Sabía que el me detestaba mucho, sobre todo porque había tenido que soportar estar sentado a mi lado durante todo el año en vez de con la zorra de Jessica.

Yo, muda. No decía nada.

Era inutil tratar de razonar además, interiormente había una luz que se encendia cuando era el centro de sus atenciones.

Pero me dejo mudo, y creo que a todos, cuando me agarró del brazo y me impedió escabullirme como siempre lo hacia hacia la bibilioteca.

-Hey belly bells, ¿ya te han invitado al baile? ¿irías conmigo?

Estática y sonrojada, me giré para verlo... Ese apodo no lo había escuchado en él hacía años...

Quise morirme. ¿porq todos habían decidido mirarnos justo hoy?

-¿lo dices en serio? -para pasar el momento le puse la mano sobre la frente- '¿que te tomaste Cullen?

El sólo sonrió debilmente y me deslumbró; por supuesto que no tardó en notarlo.

-Oh, parece que la friky de Bells te esta rechazando Cullen... -escuché la voz del gillipollas de Mike Newton

-No. Bells, no se resistirá a mi encantos ¿no es asi? -para mi sorpresa se acercó a mi y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

Se agachó y me susurró al oído.

-Sólo serás mia esa noche...

Yo lo empujé totalmente nerviosa... ¿que le pasaba?

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi ? ¿Que había echo para merecerlo? Ni en mi más lejana imaginación esto ocurriria con Edward conciente de lo que hacía.. quiero decir.. todo era parte del juego ¿no?

Ni siquiera Tanya había dicho nada..

Claro.. burlense de la estúpida de Swan.. otra vez.

Vi de nuevo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos que no supe distinguir muy bien que...

-Yo... -era conciente de que todos me miraban

-Edward Cullen. ¿que se supone que estás haciendo? Deja a Bella en paz. Voy a matarte..

Uf, Alice.

Salvada..

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me vi arrastrada hacia el comedor. No era conciente de lo que ocurria mi alrededor.

-Alice ¿qué?

-Ya, Bella. Es mejor que no sepás nada -me tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas delicadas.-. Esta vez se pasa mi hermanito. No puedo creer que lo haya echo..

-¿qué?

-Lo lamento Bells. Edward.. -se mordio nerviosa un labio-. Solo estaba molestándote a propósito Bella.. En realidad no quiero decir esto pero escuche por los pasilllos que era toda una trampa. Y que mi hermanito iba a ir con Jessica en realidad. y. Dejarte plantada... .. um... amiga cuanto lo siento.. Ahora seguro que debes ser la burla de sus comentarios..

Ya...

Lo entendia.

Era una estupidez. Pero aún asi no había podido sentirme feliz aunque sea unos minutos.

-No te preocupes Alice. De todos modos no pensaba cotestarle nada. -sonrei debilmente- Estoy bien. Sabes igual que no pensaba ir de todos modos al baile.. Prefiero pasar el día con Jacob ¿sabes? No te ´preocupes...

-¿quien es Jacob? Asi que lo prefieres a él?

Me giré ¿que demonios hacía Cullen detrás mio?

Me sonrojé ante su mirada y su mirada se ilumino,.

.-la bella friky.. eres linda cuando te sonrojas bells. - se sentó al lado de su hermana y se atrevió a acariciarme la mejilla con sus sucaves dedos...

El corazón se detuvo al igual que el de medio alumnado del instituto.-

Edward ya basta.. No la tortures más. No puedo creer lo que estas haciendo.. nunca debi decirte que estaba enamorada perdidamente de ti... ups.

Me envaré...

No... Se suponía que confiaba en ella. Era mi amiga..

No podía creer que me había delatado.

Mas con sus hermano.

Era muy humillante.

Me aparté y raídamente cogí mis cosas. Edward me detuvo de la mano pero se la quité de un tirón. Me miró ¿suplicante?

No me atreví a mirarlos...

-Bells yo.. lo lamento.. ¡Bella!  
>…...<p>

Lo había decidido.

Por una vez quería saltearme una clase. Y lo hice.

Necesitaba despejarme y el aula de música era el mejor lugar para eso...

Genial. No habia nadie...

Una de las pocas cualidades que sentía que eran mi fuerte eran el canto y mi amor pór la música.

No lo dude y me senté sobre el piano...

"_El corazón late rápido_

_Colores y promesas_

_Cómo ser valiente_

_Cómo puedo amar_

_Cuando tengo miedo a caer_

_Pero viendo que estas solo_

_Todas mis dudas_

_De repente desaparecen de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

**Durante mil años Te amaré por mil años más**

_El tiempo se detiene_

_Belleza en todo lo que ella es_

**_Voy a ser valiente_ **

_No voy a dejar nada para llevar_

_Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí_

_Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto_

_Un paso más_ _He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil años más_

EPOV

¿Donde estaba Bella?

Dios, mataría a Alice.

Por que tenía que romper las promesas.

Lamentaba haber tomado mal la ininiciativa de declarame frente a Mi Bells, pero es que cuando me confirmaron que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, se me fue la cabeza, Me hubiera gustado abrazarla en cuanto vi tristeza y miedo en sus ojos.

Alice me había dicho, y yo la lo había notado hace años, que la autoestima de Bella era muy baja. Sabía cuánto creía ella que a mi me importaba.

Lamentaba comportarme como un idiota frente a ella cada vez que la veía.. era tan perfecta frente a mis ojos.. tan hermosa.. Y amaba verla sonrojarse. Era tan tierna...

Ahora necesitaba hablarle...

Quería aclarle las cosas.. No me molesté en entrar al salón de clases en cuanto vi que su lugar estaba desocupado asi que me dispuse a buscarla... Hasta que la escuche...

_**A lo largo creí que te encontraría**_

_**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi**_

_**Te he amado mil años**_

_**Te amaré por mil más**_

_**Un paso mas cerca**_

_**Un paso mas cerca**_

_**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**_

_**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado**_

_**Durante mil años**_

_**Te amaré por mil años más**_

_**A lo largo creí que te encontraría**_

_**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi**_

_**Te he amado mil años**_

_**Te amaré por mil más**_

_**.-**_

_**BPOV**_

Agotada, apoyé la cabeza sobre el piano.

Me sentía mucho mejor ahora.

Hasta que..

Escuché los aplausos y me volvi,

Oh. maldición. Quise morirme

-Yo.. lo lamento pensé que no había nadie. Por favor no le digas al profesor Molina que ..

-sh...

Edward se acercó y sin previo aviso se sentó a mi lado de espaldas al piano y estiró sus piernas. Como si nada le importara.

con que sigues con el piano ¿eh?

-cómo? . Me sonroje de nuevo antes su mirada inquisidora.

-pensé que lo habías dejado de niña ¿recuerdas? Hacia mucho que no te escuchaba cantar o algo.

Si.. como no olvidarlo. Desde que habían dejado de ser amigos, no había practicado demasiado. Solo cuando nadie podía oirla hasta hoy...

-yo...lo lamento. No quise entretenerte ni nada..

Me miró asombrado.

-No me estas entreteniendo Bells, es más me eestas dando pie para algo que quiero hacer mucho tiempo...

que?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

><p><em><span>tomatazos? Rr? Que? Piensan son las 5 am y tengo muchooooo sueño... si lo vuelvo a leer y veo que tiene muchas incoerencias lo volveré a subir mas tarde... esto fue imaginacion espontanea fue tanta la sorpresa de recuperacion de cuenta que no me puse a buscr mis cuadernos jajaja...prometo actualizar pronto! si te tomaste el tiempo de leer muchas gracias!vik<span>_


End file.
